Rain Drenched Night
by Sara Moon
Summary: One-shot. . “From the top of your head to the tips of your toes…your body, your voice, your heart; all of you…I want you to be mine alone…” Jin x Mugen pairing


A/N: Just a little one-shot a friend of mine reuqested. She wanted a sex scene with Jin and Mugen. I had a hard time deciding who to make the Seme in this story...since I can really make a case for either one! So, I guess you will just have to read and find out who I picked! Please review! Thanks!

**Warning**: Contains sex! **SLASH/YAOI/BOY ON BOY** **SEX !!!!!!** Read at your own risk!

I own nothing!

* * *

Rain Drenched Night

The sun had long since set and Mugen was pissed off. Fuu was staying in a small village for a few days working as a live-in server while he and Jin were staying just outside the town in a run down cabin. But at the moment Mugen was alone. Jin had been gone since the afternoon.

Mugen didn't particularly mind being alone; he had enough saketo last the night and plenty of oil for the lamps…but…

"That bastard…" Mugen sighed as he poured himself another glass of sake, "he is a man…he can take care of himself…" He wasn't fooling himself, but he would never admit it. Jin was a straight laced and by the book kind of guy. Really, Mugen couldn't figure out why he was with such a guy. They were so different…so far apart. Yet, somewhere, some how it felt like they were connected by some unseen bond. 'I guess there really is a thin line between love and hate…' Mugen mused to himself as he finished off the contents of his glass.

Mugen stiffened and rested his hand on his sword that rested on the floor near where he sat. Someone was coming. Slowly the door opened and Jin entered sending Mugen an inquisitive stare.

"It's just me…" he sighed and made his way into the illuminated room. It had started to rain about an hour ago and Mugen noted that Jin was soaked from head to toe. He removed his hand from his hilt and watched the samurai with his eyes.

"You should get out of those clothes…you are getting water everywhere, idiot." Mugen said mockingly as he watched the dark haired man give him a cold glare.

"I hardly think that is necessary" Jin scoffed.

"Don't be so stubborn" Mugen smirked, "you don't want to catch a cold do you? If you are vulnerable then I will kill you."

"I am not so stupid as to catch a cold from a little rain." Jin formally sat in front of the fire and poured himself a glass of sake.

"Come on…" Mugen pushed, "take it off." Mugen was about to make some other snide comment about getting Jin to strip when he noticed something. His eyes widened in shock at what he noticed. "Jin!" he lunged forward towards the other fighter and pulled open his shirt, nearly pulling it off completely. "You're injured! What the hell happened?!"

"Just a scuffle." Jin tried to push Mugen off but was unsuccessful. Under normal circumstances he was an even match with the ruffian but now…now he was at a disadvantage. He had been careless when he was outnumbered and taken by surprise. He would never tell Mugen, but the fighters he faced were professionals and well organized. He was rather surprised that he had made it out of the situation with the minor damage he had. His arm sported a decent sized gash as did his abdomen. The wounds looked worse than they actually were do to the amount blood that was lost. He winced as Mugen prodded at the gouges.

"Let's clean these up" he pulled a cloth from his pocket and doused it with sake.

"No need" Jin tried once again to push his annoying companion off but gasped as Mugen roughly started to clean his wounds. He sucked in air quickly through clenched teeth and stiffened as the other man continued to disinfect his wounds.

"You were careless…" Mugen scrubbed roughly at the abrasions while taking advantage of Jin's diverted attention. He easily slipped Jin free of his clothes without him taking much notice. Normally an act like this would have gotten him beaten to hell but this time Jin seemed too preoccupied to care. "Jin?"

Jin looked up in a daze from where he sat on the floor naked. Mugen was smirking at him. Why? Wait…a draft? Jin suddenly realized his situation and bolted up.

"What the hell are you doing, Mugen!?" Mugen grabbed his arm and pulled him to the floor and straddled him, pinning him to the ground. Jin hit the wooden surface with a thud and looked wide eyed up at Mugen. He grasped his penis tightly causing Jin to gasp.

"Pretty sensitive aren't we" Mugen smirked mischievously.

"You idiot" Jin spat as the other man continued to stroke him rhythmically. He clung tightly to him as he quickly climaxed in his hand. "You…bastard…" Jin sighed and relaxed into Mugen's hold. "Why did you…"

Before Jin could continue Mugen had lifted his leg and rested it on his shoulder and forcefully shoved his now lubricated finger into his ass effectively silencing his protest. He began to move his finger…hitting a nub of pleasure causing Jin to moan subconsciously.

"There?" Mugen smiled as he inserted another finger. Jin continued to respond and make noises that only aided in his torture. Soon another finger was added. Jin tried to hold in his voice but to no avail.

"No…more!" Jin voiced out angrily. "Stop it, Mugen!"

"No."

"You bas- urge!" Jin stiffened and jolted as Mugen replaced his fingers with his own member and shoved hard. He was thrusting; firmly pulling aggressively against Jin's spread legs. Jin's penis quivered in response to Mugen's thrusts and it began to drip with pre-cum…he was hard again.

Noticing the condition of Jin's member, Mugen grasped his throbbing dick and squeezed. He grinned peevishly at Jin's pained expression. His voice was so sexy; their panting was starting to quicken. Mugen was feeling himself getting closer to release and quickened his pace.

Jin was feeling it too. Through the pain and discomfort there was an odd sense of pleasure. "I'm coming!" Jin arched his back up off the floor and tossed his head back.

"Me too…" Mugen ground out through clenched teeth as he pushed vigorously and climaxed into Jin's ass. Moments later Jin released as well and flopped back onto the floor breathing heavily.

Mugen slid out of Jin's hole and flopped to the floor at his lover's side. He was breathing hard but was settling down a lot faster than the samurai to his right. He noticed that the wounds he had worked so diligently to clean had reopened during their love making. He was going to have to re-bandage those soon. Jin's eyes were closed and it seemed he was resting in a daze contentedly. Mugen reached out to touch the man's face but stopped just short.

-----

'As I fell in love with you, I became selfish. From the top of your head to the tips of your toes…your body, your voice, your heart; all of you…I want you to be mine alone. Your gentle face, your dull face, your face when we have sex…don't look at anyone but me.' Mugen said barely above a whisper as he finally brushed Jin's face gently.

Jin had promptly fallen asleep after just one round much to Mugen's disappointment, but he supposed it was okay since Jin had exerted himself earlier in the day and also had been stuck in the rain. Mugen couldn't really be angry at the man for falling asleep after all that had happened, especially not when he looked as cute as he did when he slept.

Mugen smiled as he finished up re-bandaging the wounds on Jin's body and covered the man with a dry blanket from the house. He too settled down and in no time at all was fast asleep next to Jin's still naked body. He rested his arm over the man's stomach and held him close. He snuggled his face into the crook of Jin's turned neck and fell asleep.

-----

Morning found the two still soundly sleeping on the floor. Sun seeped in through the window stirring Jin from slumber. He rose slowly and brought a weary hand to his head. To his side Mugen lay with his arm still drabbed over his body. Jin sighed, "Honestly, what a reckless person. As long as you are satisfied…whether it is in battle or in bed…" he gently messed up his already scruffy hair. "Of all things…"

Jin slipped from his grasp and got himself ready for the day. Luckily, his clothes had dried over night and he was able to dress quickly. He was already eating breakfast by the time Mugen finally showed signs of stirring.

"Hnmmm…"

"You awake?" Jin spared a glance in his direction.

"Urge…yeah…" Mugen sat up and put his hands to his head. "Are…you okay?" He looked up from his hunched posture.

His only reply was a loaf of bread being tossed in his direction. He caught it easily and proceeded to eat it heartily. They finished eating in silence and Mugen dressed quickly.

"We should hurry to the village and check on Fuu…" Jin said stoically. Mugen grunted but began to walk out the door with his companion.

"Yeah, yeah that girl is like a magnet for trouble."

They walked to the village silently, side by side. Mugen spared several glances in Jin's direction as they traveled the relatively short distance to town. He was surprised at how well Jin was keeping his usual dull and stoic face in place. His expression was about as far from the look he was giving last night as he could be. It bothered Mugen a bit, but then again…he was the only one that was able to see Jin the way he had seen him last night. He was the only one to hold him…to embrace him…and by god he was going to be the only man allowed to kill him. Mugen was positive that Jin felt similar convictions towards him…since they had vowed to kill each other after all.

Mugen smirked to himself…he would be more than glad to die by Jin's elegant and skillful sword, in fact he rather looked forward to it…he only hoped that the time for that would come far down the road and after he had been able to hold Jin numerous times. He hated the man, sure, but like they say…there really is a blurry line that divides love and hate.

"Mugen…" Jin's calm and steady voice broke him from his thoughts and he turned to the samurai as they neared the village.

"Uh?" Mugen asked questioningly. What did he want now?

"Next time…" Jin sent him an icy glare, "I won't let you take advantage of me…" As he walked ahead Mugen could faintly hear the last part of Jin's words…

'It will be you that is on the floor…be prepared for it…'

"That bastard!" Mugen scoffed to himself but then smiled faintly. At least he knew there would be a next time…

That was already more than he could have asked for…he felt as if it wouldn't be so bad to die at any time now…since his heart's desire had been granted.

"Rain Drenched Night"

-End-

* * *

A/N: So, that concludes my little yaoi one-shot! If you like my writing style please check out my other stories! I don't have any other yaoi ones posted yet but I have several in the works (namely Naruto ones, Kakashi/Iruka and Naruto/Sasuke pairings). But if you like the anime Ghost Hunt you should check out my stuff! Let me know how you liked it! Thanks! 


End file.
